最終幻想》系列最強主題曲的八卦?
隱藏 ✕ Disp BBS guest 註冊 登入(i) 線上人數: 3190 ※ 本文為 MindOcean 轉寄自 ptt.cc 更新時間: 2016-07-15 21:09:57 看板 Gossiping作者 bernon (沒什麼) 標題 問卦 《最終幻想》系列最強主題曲的八卦? 時間 Fri Jul 15 17:34:23 2016 《最終幻想》系列至今快15代,明年就是30周年了 這遊戲最強的是每一個系列都有支持者 很難抉擇哪一代是最好 不過我想問的是音樂和主題曲 不得不說植松伸夫真的神,創作了無數經典 最近聽了一些水管上的FF歌曲排行 總是排在最前面的都是以下幾首 1.FF VIII Liberi Fatali 相信以海邊為開頭的CG大家都看到很熟了 這首曲子的樂器豐富加上人聲 我本來想在車上播放,但很擔心開車時會情緒澎湃 https://youtu.be/Zfd9krEsr-k Final Fantasy VIII - Liberi Fatali HQ - YouTube Final Fantasy 8 - Liberi Fatali HQ 2.FF X Zanarkand 這首平靜的曲調讓我在玩的時候總覺得感傷 雖然只用鋼琴但仍感動人心 https://youtu.be/h-0G_FI61a8 Final Fantasy X OST : To Zanarkand - YouTube High Youtube Quality: From "Final Fantasy X" original soundtracks 2. 3.FF VII Aerith's Theme 不用說VII是廣大粉絲喜愛的,這首當然也算經典啦 https://youtu.be/lxRIxovS7nQ Aeris's (Aerith's) Theme - Final Fantasy 7 (Advent Children) - YouTube Check out my Photography: www.facebook.com/oisinvinkphotography -- www.flickr.com/photos/oisinvink -- Any support is very much appreciated. Cheers. --- Aeris... 4.FF Opening Theme 這個曲調在很多代好像都有出現的感覺 很有朝氣的感覺,很溫暖 https://youtu.be/O8IBoFIFE-E Final Fantasy Main Theme (Orchestral) - YouTube the main theme of Final Fantasy, the series famous for its innovation, visuals, music, and story! 有沒有FF經典遊戲歌的八卦? 光聽不玩就覺得挺好的了 -- -- ※ 發信站: 批踢踢實業坊(ptt.cc), 來自: 219.92.56.97 ※ 文章網址: https://www.ptt.cc/bbs/Gossiping/M.1468575267.A.451.html → tasogare: Eyes on me1F 07/15 17:35 推 angeltear15: FFX2F 07/15 17:35 → Merkle: Eyes on me3F 07/15 17:35 → sonyabear: 片翼der天使，超中二4F 07/15 17:35 推 kairi5217: 沒有FF V?5F 07/15 17:35 → igarasiyui: 7代最有名的曲子是賽飛羅斯吧6F 07/15 17:35 推 abaddon: Eyes on me7F 07/15 17:36 推 belleb05588: Eyes on me吧 很好聽8F 07/15 17:36 推 embezzle: 陸行鳥之歌9F 07/15 17:36 推 koiopolo2: clash on the big bridge , chocobo theme10F 07/15 17:36 → corlos: 植松自己就說過最愛片翼天使了11F 07/15 17:37 推 vinousred: 太六歌劇院12F 07/15 17:37 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/9PRU2-uzg7g My Home, Sweet Home13F 07/15 17:38 Final Fantasy V - My Home, Sweet Home - YouTube Music My Home Sweet Home in Final Fantasy V. → bernon: 真的很中二wwwwwwwww14F 07/15 17:39 推 alog: kefka 的 theme啊15F 07/15 17:39 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/MRlb5p8WyuE chocobo!!!!!16F 07/15 17:40 chocobo!!!!! - YouTube chocobo!! (no time lag ver.) 推 kosuke: 片翼天使最讚啦 不過真的很中二17F 07/15 17:40 → alog: ff6歌劇院加一18F 07/15 17:40 推 a22880897: 五代 大橋上的死鬥 四代 哥貝薩四天王19F 07/15 17:42 推 lucky360: ff9 Melodies Of Life 也很好聽啊20F 07/15 17:42 推 macgyver980: Eyes on me21F 07/15 17:42 推 taihsin: eyes on me22F 07/15 17:43 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/5PvsGtrzYnY Chocobo Ride FF XV23F 07/15 17:45 Chocobo Ride - FINAL FANTASY XV (Recreation) - YouTube Download: You're free to use this, but please leave a form of credit. 推 safetyfirst: eyes on me24F 07/15 17:45 推 lovecindy: 當然是六代Tina的主題曲啊25F 07/15 17:45 → color3258: https://youtu.be/RHpn-o9n-cs Electric de Chocobo26F 07/15 17:46 Final Fantasy VII - Electric de Chocobo HQ - YouTube Final Fantasy 7 - Electric de Chocobo HQ 推 dandelion76: ff6的“fierce battle”27F 07/15 17:46 推 a3pa3p: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPx3h5bwXVQ28F 07/15 17:46 Final Fantasy VII - Prelude HQ - YouTube Final Fantasy 7 - Prelude HQ 推 SNGoMMX: https://youtu.be/7FsiWPChK0029F 07/15 17:47 日本超人氣手遊 Crash Fever 第23彈 - YouTube 推 wuzixu: One Winded Angle 超中二+130F 07/15 17:47 推 yuan55226: save and sound…只看過它電影版QQ31F 07/15 17:47 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/b2rlLC4N9u4 Freya's theme32F 07/15 17:48 Final fantasy IX- Freya's theme - YouTube Freya's theme from Final fantasy IX Please enjoy the song → SNGoMMX: https://youtu.be/Bc3-JStnaeA33F 07/15 17:48 Final Fantasy X: Seymour Battle Themes Combined - Normal & HD - YouTube Both versions of Seymour's battle theme from Final Fantasy X playing simultaneously; the original and the HD remaster version. If you want me to do this with... 推 yesqqe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_MW65XxS7s 中二我來34F 07/15 17:48 Final Fantasy VII Advent Children - One Winged Angel (Music) - YouTube What better way to start out this account than to upload one of the most well known game songs ever. Sorry, it's not the Super Mario Bros theme. It's One Win... → SNGoMMX: 幹，剛剛手機給我複製廣告的網址衝啥35F 07/15 17:48 → color3258: https://youtu.be/x8evK_McZzs Vivi's Theme36F 07/15 17:49 05-Vivi's Theme-FFIX OST - YouTube 05-Vivi's Theme-FFIX OST 推 william12tw: FF XIII 菅原紗由理唱的那首超好聽!!! 雷姊No.137F 07/15 17:49 推 Lumbereddy: 推片翼天使38F 07/15 17:49 推 Morrislakbay: 素敵最上39F 07/15 17:50 推 hhh5566: 先推晚點聽40F 07/15 17:50 推 g21412: FF零式 bump of chcicken唱的ゼロ41F 07/15 17:50 推 execration: 現場演奏大家鼓掌最大聲的永遠都是片翼天使42F 07/15 17:50 → rodd12345: 片翼天使 經典43F 07/15 17:51 → bernon: 片翼現場演奏應該很振奮吧44F 07/15 17:52 推 djboy: Eyes on me45F 07/15 17:52 推 kosuke: 片翼天使光前奏就很令人高潮了46F 07/15 17:53 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/8bvb1ULEG3M Prelude47F 07/15 17:53 Final Fantasy IV DS Music - Prelude - YouTube for the HQ version! Final Fantasy IV DS music collection. 推 lovol: https://goo.gl/mBBnlF Final Fantasy Dissidia Opening48F 07/15 17:54 Final Fantasy Dissidia - Opening - YouTube CD 1 Track #1 推 grant790110: 今天晚上在國家音樂廳有演FF的名曲49F 07/15 17:55 推 seal00: 圖魂館的那首50F 07/15 17:55 推 lovol: https://goo.gl/yFF7ld Dissidia Final Fantasy (JF 2008)51F 07/15 17:56 Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Duodecim - Dissidia Final Fantasy (JF 2008) - YouTube CD 3 Track #4 噓 fransice7: 7以後包含7都是垃圾52F 07/15 17:58 → bernon: 好羨慕可以聽FF現場演奏.......53F 07/15 17:58 → realmeat: 太六開場 tina/terra 主題曲54F 07/15 17:58 → oue: eyes on me55F 07/15 17:59 推 insominia: 崎元仁的FFT與FF12才讚56F 07/15 17:59 → mikepopkimo: 遊戲只剩cg跟畫面，生硬的動作跟死板的操作敗筆57F 07/15 17:59 推 william12tw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=39Cg92jbc8858F 07/15 18:00 Final Fantasy XIII Battle Theme - YouTube Would you save a world that doesn't want you in it? THE BATTLE WITHIN BEGINS March 9th 2010! On PS3 and Xbox360 推 StarTouching: 那個FF主題曲從幾代開始的啊? 我老玩家沒聽過59F 07/15 18:02 推 sayaku0210: https://youtu.be/aqqxT2wJ8tI60F 07/15 18:02 Final Fantasy IX OST - Rose of May (Beatrix' Theme) Long Version - YouTube I edited a long version of Beatrix' Theme "Rose of May" since the tracks on the soundtrack are too short, in my opinion. Credit for Cosplay picture of Beatri... 推 william12tw: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pMeUox2obY061F 07/15 18:03 Final Fantasy XIII・菅原紗由理-君がいるから(JPN ver. Theme Song)+Lyrics MV Trailer 1080p - YouTube I ♥ Final Fantasy XIII ▪ Lightning* ▫ I made the music video, I hope to share with everyone.This video is 1.16 GB. -333- Terrible ..|| Chinese Lyrics: 歌曲：君がい... 推 f12345678900: Eyes on me 沒人能超越了62F 07/15 18:03 推 gyman7788: 3、2、片翼天使、陸行鳥，剩下都蠻普通的63F 07/15 18:04 推 gnidff: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gRD86zJG2QY64F 07/15 18:05 FINAL FANTASY IX - MELODIES OF LIFE (Metal Cover) - YouTube Leaving Norway in a few days to tour the UK with Damnation Angels. Tour dates are below :) Be sure to leave a comment letting me know what kinda video you wa... → gyman7788: 對了再加上王菲 eyes on me，這在當初太八出來時實在是 → gyman7788: 感動的回憶66F 07/15 18:05 推 color3258: Victory IV https://youtu.be/QEmbOL3AAEs67F 07/15 18:06 06-Victory Fanfare-FFVI OST - YouTube 06-Victory Fanfare-FFVI OST → color3258: https://youtu.be/PqtOWpNAs48 Kefka68F 07/15 18:07 08-Kefka-FFVI OST - YouTube 08-Kefka-FFVI OST → color3258: https://youtu.be/FVDbxFwMyLQ Shadow's Theme69F 07/15 18:08 11-Shadow's Theme-FFVI OST - YouTube 11-Shadow's Theme-FFVI OST 噓 freezee: 天啊 居然沒人提經典的Rebel Army Theme → freezee: https://youtu.be/GrOvVcEs9qY71F 07/15 18:08 Final Fantasy, A New World Concert: FF II: Rebel Army Theme, London, 15th February 2014 - YouTube From the makers of Final Fantasy Distant Worlds concert comes: The Premier of A New World: intimate music from FINAL FANTASY. Song being played was Rebel Arm... 推 bear1005: eyes on me72F 07/15 18:09 推 jolynn403: FF6 妖星亂舞，FF4 愛的主題曲。FF8 EYES ON ME73F 07/15 18:09 推 freezee: 有一場的Distant worlds是用非常激昂的Rebel Army74F 07/15 18:11 推 BRANFORD: FF6 蒂娜 妖星亂舞75F 07/15 18:11 → freezee: 當結尾 聽到都雞皮疙瘩起來 eyes on me走開好嗎76F 07/15 18:11 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/WoBn04lcNmo Celes's Theme77F 07/15 18:12 22-Celes's Theme-FFVI OST - YouTube 22-Celes's Theme-FFVI OST 推 lovol: https://goo.gl/55VAuK Force Your Way ~Arrange~78F 07/15 18:13 Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Duodecim - Force Your Way ~Arrange~ - YouTube CD 1 Track #34 from Final Fantasy VIII → color3258: https://youtu.be/vxs-zXcF-5U Coin of Fate79F 07/15 18:13 27-Coin of Fate-FFVI OST - YouTube 27-Coin of Fate-FFVI OST 推 BRANFORD: FF6 街角的孩子們80F 07/15 18:13 → lovol: https://goo.gl/D89jeP Final Fantasy III - Eternal Wind81F 07/15 18:14 Final Fantasy III DS - Eternal Wind - YouTube Track #9 → color3258: https://youtu.be/OnENgF1oQWY Slam Shuffle82F 07/15 18:14 Final Fantasy VI OST - 30 Slam Shuffle - YouTube Final Fantasy VI OST - 30 Slam Shuffle Composed by Nobuo Uematsu Playlist: DISCLAIMER... → color3258: https://youtu.be/VjraVq2r6O0 Mog's Theme83F 07/15 18:16 42-Mog's Theme-FFVI OST - YouTube 42-Mog's Theme-FFVI OST 推 freezee: https://youtu.be/D_FuCN5ViFY84F 07/15 18:16 Final Fantasy VI Character Medley | Distant Worlds London 2014 - YouTube A character theme medley from Final Fantasy VI, featuring Terra, Kefka, Celes and Locke, played at Distant Worlds London 2014. → freezee: FF6 必推Locke Theme85F 07/15 18:17 推 lovol: https://goo.gl/Q5TrD4 Final Fantasy I - Ruined Castle86F 07/15 18:17 Final Fantasy - Ruined Castle - YouTube Track #24 推 luffy820114: FF XVII 我難過87F 07/15 18:20 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/dQkzvOlMT5Q Ahead on Our Way FFV88F 07/15 18:20 Final Fantasy V Music ~ Ahead on Our Way - YouTube Final Fantasy V OSV Composer: Nobuo Uematsu → color3258: https://youtu.be/0p-Hz31WGRQ As I Feel, You Feel89F 07/15 18:21 As I Feel, You Feel - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from 推 lovol: https://goo.gl/13uSSk FFX - People Of The North Pole90F 07/15 18:22 Final Fantasy X - People Of The North Pole - YouTube CD 4 Track #5 → color3258: https://youtu.be/1Vg-d1z4oS0 Fate In Haze91F 07/15 18:22 Fate In Haze - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from 推 ccc101419: 永遠是Eyes on me92F 07/15 18:23 → bernon: 雖然推文很多,但有些不是主題曲或人物主題曲..93F 07/15 18:24 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/F0D3OYPFEe4 Good Night!94F 07/15 18:24 Good Night! - Final Fantasy V Music - YouTube Music from Final Fantasy V. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from This stream was submit... → color3258: https://youtu.be/CO6bN8bq7Tk Harvest ~ Carwen Theme95F 07/15 18:25 Final Fantasy V OST - Harvest ~ Carwen Theme - YouTube Facebook: Playlist: ___________________________________________... → color3258: https://youtu.be/XoeBD6IEo3A I'm a Dancer96F 07/15 18:26 I'm a Dancer Final Fantasy V Music HD - YouTube Thanks for watching! subscribe for more! → color3258: https://youtu.be/Ik8Xo260OOA Nostalgia97F 07/15 18:27 Nostalgia - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from 推 Rockman5566: Melodies Of Life98F 07/15 18:27 推 minagoroshi: ff8 julia99F 07/15 18:28 → color3258: https://youtu.be/CivpLmGQhp0 Reminiscence100F 07/15 18:28 Reminiscence Final Fantasy V Music Extended HD - YouTube Thanks for watching! subscribe for more! 推 caitlyn: FF9 每首都經典101F 07/15 18:28 推 taliao: Black mages 演奏過的都很讚102F 07/15 18:28 → color3258: https://youtu.be/hWMXtyHVqlU Game Over Theme103F 07/15 18:29 Final Fantasy V OST - Requiem ~ Game Over Theme - YouTube Facebook: Playlist: ___________________________________________... → color3258: https://youtu.be/mqlFwALF08Y Tenderness in The Air104F 07/15 18:30 Tenderness in The Air - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from → color3258: https://youtu.be/_usKmsyJ9dc The Day Will Come105F 07/15 18:31 The Day Will Come - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from 推 lovol: https://goo.gl/53goK2 Eternity~Memory Of Lightwaves~106F 07/15 18:32 Final Fantasy X-2 - Eternity~Memory Of Lightwaves~ - YouTube CD 1 Track #1 → color3258: https://youtu.be/BqbElU27_s0 The Land Unknown107F 07/15 18:32 Final Fantasy 5 OST - The Land Unknown - YouTube Final Fantasy 5 OST - The Land Unknown → color3258: https://youtu.be/vwidKUJWmcA The Silent Beyond108F 07/15 18:33 The Silent Beyond Final Fantasy V Music Extended HD - YouTube Thanks for watching! subscribe for more! → color3258: https://youtu.be/HssJwHX7-Mc Unknown Lands109F 07/15 18:34 Unknown Lands - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/W5Anvlgdu48 What?110F 07/15 18:37 What? - Final Fantasy V Music Extended - YouTube Final Fantasy V music that has been extended to play for at least 15.5 minutes. Developer(s): Square Enix Publisher(s): This video was uploaded from 推 DreamCome: 居然沒有太九的片尾曲111F 07/15 18:38 推 raven44: ffVI 妖星乱舞112F 07/15 18:39 推 driftptt: 初代opening theme的管絃版113F 07/15 18:44 推 sabrina2597: eyes on me~~114F 07/15 18:45 推 richterx: 片翼的天使115F 07/15 18:50 推 liuedd: 內文沒有Eyes on me，你這輩子就這樣了116F 07/15 18:54 → CREA … 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/BNkMjH2i2qE Vincent valentine119F 07/15 18:57 FF7 Vincent valentine theme song - YouTube well this my one my favorite FF7 person and this is a classic theme from the hit PS1 game FF7 so enjoy the music video 推 Nicemaker: FF6 死鬥120F 07/15 19:03 推 deathsman: Eyes on me根本屌打好嗎 選個第二名吧121F 07/15 19:04 推 color3258: https://youtu.be/5SF7IMpf2js122F 07/15 19:05 FFVI Piano Collection - Kids Run Through the City Corner - YouTube Final Fantasy VI Piano Collection-Kids Run Through the City Corner Composed by Nobuo Uematsu → color3258: Kids Run Through the City Corner123F 07/15 19:05 推 jeff45: ファイナルファンタジー　メインテーマ → jeff45: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oeRwGSPFB50 FF系列代表125F 07/15 19:10 FINAL FANTASY - Main Theme - Bgm Orchestra Version - YouTube スクウェア・エニックスより発売されているFFシリーズの 言わずと知れた名曲、『ファイナルファンタジー - メインテーマ - 』 の オーケストラヴァージョンです。 Music:植松 伸夫(Nobuo Uematsu) 推 TSENG940373: FFX-2 Eternity Memory of Lightwaves126F 07/15 19:11 推 happyyolk: https://youtu.be/w6qR5Nj5f9c 國中的回憶QQ127F 07/15 19:34 王菲-Eyes On Me(太空戰士八主題曲) - YouTube Eyes On Me(太空戰士八主題曲) 推 JOHNJJ: FF8戰鬥音樂https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=btHMMDz27hw128F 07/15 19:37 Final Fantasy VIII - Normal Battle Music - Don't Be Afraid EXTENDED. - YouTube Final Fantasy VIII - Don't Be Afraid - Battle Music EXTENDED 推 VonKukuav: 推文13代不是植松作曲的喔129F 07/15 19:54 → william12tw: 標題不是問FF系列嗎？ 沒說一定要植松吧~130F 07/15 20:17 噓 oxfordwater: 今天進音樂廳看的全是宅男 把乾乾淨淨的 → oxfordwater: 音樂廳用的臭臭der都是肥宅味132F 07/15 20:28 推 HIRUMA: 大聲招喚 ギルガメッシュ -----------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!133F 07/15 20:28 推 nicayoung: Eyes on me134F 07/15 20:40 推 songyy2003: eyes on me135F 07/15 20:42 推 code666666: https://youtu.be/O-0emVew62U 後來最愛這首136F 07/15 21:00 FFX-2 「風紋 ~3つの軌跡~」　ピアノ・アレンジ - YouTube -- ※ 看板: Gossiping　文章推薦值: 1 目前人氣: 34 累積人氣: 1133　 ※ 推薦文章: 分享網址: http://disp.cc/b/163-9vTr (￣︶￣)ｂ Leon 說讚！ →aeug2005　 2 小時以前 六代以後都是糞作 →Appearance　 1 小時以前 FF9 - Melodies Of life →Death_note　 1 小時以前 永遠的神作,慶幸活在ff誕生的時代. →totoro123　 48 分鐘以前 10代前我幾乎都聽爛了 基本的當然是 水晶曲 跟FF主曲 少這兩個就感覺不像太空戰士 長一點的曲子就六代的歌劇的 片尾曲是八代後才有 九代的生命的旋律是最好聽的 →apple456tw　 28 分鐘以前 10代以後都亂了. 按←鍵回到看板，瀏覽文章列表 r)回覆 e)編輯 d)刪除 M)收藏 ^x)轉錄 同主題: =)首篇 )上篇)下篇 回列表(←) 分享 服務條款 聯絡站長 FB專頁 Copyright © 2012 Disp Technology Co., Ltd. All rights reserved.